<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lost in your light by amitysadora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995010">lost in your light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitysadora/pseuds/amitysadora'>amitysadora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Post-Grom (The Owl House), Sleepovers, Study Date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitysadora/pseuds/amitysadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to do better in school, Luz enlists the help of Amity and offers her a chance at a sleepover. Will Amity be able to handle a whole night with Luz, her crush? Or will she lose her cool?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lost in your light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first luz and amity fic! show me some love perhaps! i hope you like it! all credits of characters go to disney’s the owl house on disney channel, made by executive producer and creator dana terrace!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sounds of blabbering students, the sounds of wooden carts carrying tubs of abomination goop, and the faint sounds of spells being activated, those are the common sounds of Hexside Academy of Magic and Demonics.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s the middle of the school day. Luz can’t really tell time in this world because she’s so used to the human realm’s system of time, so she more so guesses it by waiting for the school bell to scream for the next period to start. Luz has just finished her third period, in which was The Illusion Track. She had a magical time working with Gus for the first time. It was all because of him that Luz finally learned how to make the illusion of someone aging a couple years forward.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her next period was The Abomination Track. Luz has always been kind of iffy in this class. All she remembers is how much of a mess she made in it and how she was ultimately banned for all the damage she caused. She didn’t want to get anyone in trouble, nor did she want to make a mess of any kind, but she did. And that guilt really took her over. She tries her hardest to focus, but she isn’t too good at it. Mostly because she doesn’t want to ask questions to the teacher any questions and find out if he’s still mad at her for pretending to be an abomination. Luz is lucky Amity isn’t mad at her. She doesn’t want to push any more buttons...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Oh right, Amity!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amity is a genius at abominations. Maybe she can ask her for help.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">An hour later...</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Amity! Amity!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luz, persistent on receiving help from Amity, she races after her to try and catch up to her in the hallways.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But unfortunately, just as Amity is about to turn around, Luz loses her balances after running so fast and ultimately falls on top of Amity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, Amity.” Luz says awkwardly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhh...” Amity, staring straight into Luz’s big, optimistic, and dreamy brown eyes, suddenly take a giant gulp and her entire face goes red.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They can feel the heat radiating off of each other. Amity tries her best, but just couldn’t stop blushing. Being this close to Luz, it’s something she never expected to affect her ever so greatly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">What is it about </span> <span class="s2">her</span> <span class="s1"> that makes her feel </span> <em> <span class="s2">this</span> </em> <span class="s1"> way? Why can’t she act normal? Amity isn’t used to being this, nervous. She’s always been someone to be front and center, take things head on, but now? Just even thinking of Luz puts her in a state of panic. And the worst part is...she doesn’t hate it.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Nope. Not one bit. You’d think she would because this is the one challenge Amity can’t face, but all she feels about is that she likes it...</span> <em> <span class="s2">a lot</span> </em> <span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luz backs off of Amity and helps her sit up before she helps Amity pick up her books that fell on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, hi Luz! Um, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah! I’m great! I’m right as rain!” And that’s when Luz’s classic awkward chuckle comes in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you want something or...?” Amity asks, whilst blushing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, yes! Um, I’m kind of having trouble with my abominations and I know how good you are with them so...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want my help?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! Yes...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! I mean...Uh, sure. So maybe we could do it during lunch or —“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually I was thinking about a study date at my house?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“A </span> <em> <span class="s2">what</span> </em> <span class="s1">?!”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A study date! We can hang out in my room, practice spells, and if we have extra time have a sleepover!” Suddenly, Luz has the greatest idea she could ever think of. “We could have a sleepover! Ooh, it’ll be so much fun! So, what do you say?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean, we’d be together? Alone? In cute pajamas?! Watching movies while sitting really close together?! Sharing each other’s secrets?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess so?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Umm, well —“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess that’s a no. Maybe I’ll ask Jerbo for help, he does abominations and —“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! I’ll do it! I’ll go to your sleepover.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luz, excited as all heck, gasps with such passion! “You will?! Oh, Amity! This is amazing! Hug time, baby!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once again, Luz and Amity are touching. And Amity is once again, blushing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Did I actually just agree to what I think I just agreed to? Oh, no...</span> </em> <span class="s1"> Amity thought to herself.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is Amity excited about having her first sleepover with Luz, about finally having some downtime with her, alone? Of course! Is she nervous about being alone with her and accidentally looking like a fool and revealing to her that she likes her? Oh, absolutely...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">•••</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, found family!” Luz exclaims while bursting the door open and ultimately slamming Hooty’s face into the living room wall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hooty, overhearing Luz’s exclaim, “Found family?! Finally I’m a part of this fam —“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just before Hooty can finish his sentence and express his happiness on finally being a part of something, Luz slams the door shut and cuts Hooty off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hi, Luz! Say, do you wanna hear how I was the </span> <em> <span class="s2">King Of Cooking</span> </em> <span class="s1">?!”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, she does not. And she never will, because it never happened.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you know? You weren’t there!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Making King only more angry, is Eda and Luz just snickering at King’s adorable anger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh! Nobody ever appreciates me!” King hops down from the stove and then climbs onto the stool.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, me and Amity are going to have a sleepover in my room tonight so she’ll be over soon! Just wanted to let you know!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, she’s been coming over a lot lately. Even more than Dweebus and Flower Child. Is there, something going on?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? No way! Me and Amity are just friends! Besides, she likes somebody else.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sounded awfully sound saying that. Didn’t she, Eda?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys! Stop! It’s not like that! Can you guys just please be normal for her?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, kiddo. We’ll be good.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t follow any orders except for my own!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As a way to convince King to behave for her and Amity tonight, she cuddles him and kisses his cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sigh. Fine, but just for tonight. But after she leaves, I will return as the King of The Owl House!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eda, offended that he thinks he owns this house, scoffs. “More like the jester.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Heated, King does his classic rage squeal and storms away to the living room. Remaining in the kitchen, is Luz and Eda. Giggling at King’s infamous squeal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">•••</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. You got this Amity. It’s just a sleepover. You’ve done these before. You’ve done them countless of times. From ones with Willow, to ones with Boscha and Skara. What’s so different about this one with Luz?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">What’s so different? You like her for abomination’s sakes</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>!</em> Amity said in her head.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trying to calm herself down whilst giving herself a pep talk in the mirror, is Amity. She wishes she wasn’t so nervous about tonight, but she can’t help it. And she has every right to be nervous. Who wouldn’t be when your crush asks you to have a sleepover slash study date with them?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Focus, Amity. Now, what to wear?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amity has her three choices of sleepover getups floating in the air, in which is being done by one of the levitation spells Amity is doing. One of the outfits, is her black tunic, with pink leggings, and her infamous black clogs. But her second choice, is a little bit more colorful. It has a green turtleneck and black overalls. And her third choice, is a black turtleneck and a beige plaid skirt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm. That one.” Amity, feeling keen on the second option, points her finger at the floating clothes towards her while the other options sink to the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Outfit? Check. Now, onto hair. Hair up? Hair down? Hair back? Hair to the side? Ugh. Why can’t I just think this through</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe because you’re nervous about spending the night with your girlfriend...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amity, shocked to hear Emira’s teasing voice whilst she’s peering through her bedroom door, screams and blushes out of embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh! What are you two, doing here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just getting you ready for your first sleepover!” Emira teases Amity while gripping onto her shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve had sleepovers before, Emira.” Amity states, annoyed. She nudges Emira’s hands off her shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We know, but never one with somebody you like.” says Edric.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly! We’re happy for you, Mittens! Finally getting out there, trying new things!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing’s gonna happen! Like Luz said, just a simple study date!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She called it a study date? Oh, Mittens. you really are such an idiot sometimes, aren’t you?” Emira says adoringly. Her younger sister is so cute, but can also be so clueless sometimes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you talking about?” Amity questions her siblings curiously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If someone invites you anywhere, and they include the word “date”, it means they like you! She invited you on a sleepover date, Mittens!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No — no, she didn’t! It’s one night! Now, get out! I have to get ready for —“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your date, with Luz?” Edric jokes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amity, aggravated with their constant teasings, does her classic angry face. Her face gets all red and scrunched-up, whilst holding her breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whew! Almost passed out!” Amity whispers to herself after Emira and Edric exit her room, giggling simultaneously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She then walks back to the mirror, trying to focus on what to do with her hair for later tonight. But in the midst of that, she can’t stop pondering on if her older siblings are right or not. Could Luz really like Amity? Could she actually feel the same way she does about her?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before she could even do her hair, her alarm goes off. Amity, realizing she’s out of time to fix her hair, just puts it in her usual back ponytail, grabs her duffle-bag, and runs off to The Owl House.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">•••</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While in the Owl House, is Luz. Who’s currently arranging her bedroom to make sure it’s perfect for her night with Amity. From her light orbs floating all around the ceiling to make for perfect lighting, to her plant orbs to create flowers and vines throughout the walls, to her collection of Azura DVDs and books. She has everything she needs to make it the perfect sleepover. “There, perfect.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the midst of doing so, Eda calls to Luz from the living room exclaiming that Amity has arrived.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, miss Clawthorne.” Amity says sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Call me Eda. So I heard you’re having a sleepover with my Luz tonight, correct?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yeah. It — it’s more so going to be just us studying together so.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, have fun nonetheless. And be yourself.” Eda slyly whispers some relationship advice while winking. Hoping she catches on more that Luz ever could or has.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Amity! You’re here!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh. Hi, Luz!” Amity says timidly, whilst gripping tightly onto her duffle-bag strap, trying to push away her obvious blushing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luz is wearing a plain gray tank crop-top, but with moon-patterned pajama pants and bright neon blue bat slippers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">She looks so cute. </span> </em> <span class="s1">Amity thought.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amity, feeling embarrassed that she overdressed for a sleepover slash study date, turns red.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Amity could even get a word in, Luz immediately reaches for her hand and holds onto it. Leading her upstairs to her bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>Oh my grom! She’s holding my hand....We are holding hands! I’m freaking out! No! Stay calm, Amity. You got this.</em> </span> <span class="s1">Says Amity, in her head whilst turning red and blushing uncontrollably.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, ta-da!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow. Um, pretty fancy for a...a sleepover.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our first sleepover! Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luz, ecstatic that Amity is pleased with her decorations, squeals giddily.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Amity looks around to get a scope of the area, she spots all of Luz’s other decorations an knickknacks she has piled all around. From her Azura DVDs, to her stacks of Azura books and fan-art, to the pile of snacks shoved next to the TV Owlbert snagged from the human realm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what do you wanna know first?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?” Luz, clearly clueless as to what she just asked, gives Amity a puzzled look.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your final for abomination class? The reason why I’m here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! Right, right. Of course! I mean, why wouldn’t you be here? There’s no other specific reason why you’d be here, because that’d be ridiculous —“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">God. she is such a dork. I like her so much</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Luz! You’re babbling again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry.” Luz replies shyly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine. Now, if your final is anything like mine was, you’re obviously going to start off with the the basics and move on to what the Professor was ridiculously passionate about teaching and that would be —“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Amity finishes her sentence, she turns her head to the left and spots Luz peering awfully close over her shoulder, glaring at the textbook she pulled out of her duffle-bag and sat on her lap. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once again, she and Luz were almost cheek-to-cheek, Amity just loved getting lost in all Luz is. From her big brown eyes, to her permanent and overly-giddy smile that she never got rid of. Luz looked so focused on the textbook and what was inside of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Amity has tutored people in Hexside before, especially in Abominations, but she’s never seen someone actually focus and more so care about it, and </span> <span class="s2"> <em>her</em> </span> <span class="s1">. She’s never seen someone listen to her every word and basically just sit there in awe at all she is and does. Deeply appreciative of that, Amity let’s out the biggest grin.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, Amity? Are you good?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I just, no one ever really pays attention to me when I tutor someone. Why do you care so much about this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Because it’s </span> <em> <span class="s2">magic</span> </em> <span class="s1">! And I </span> <em> <span class="s2">love</span> </em> <span class="s1"> magic! It’s wondrous, it’s wild and unpredictable! I can just never get enough of it. Sure </span> <em> <span class="s2">doing</span> </em> <span class="s1"> magic is exciting, but learning about magic is just as fun!”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, if you’re really as passionate about magic as you say you are, then listen closely.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">•••</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the sunset winded down and the moon was slowly starting to ascend, the two girls went from studying to getting lost in each other’s magical abilities and giggling about Hexside’s magical secrets and shortcuts. They had a blast. Neither one of them has seen each other so happy, which is saying a lot for Luz, the queen of optimism.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay! I got one. One time, Boscha tried to find a shortcut and basically invent a new way to dye your hair with potions, but she got the spell wrong and accidentally dyed her entire skin green for the whole day! It was hilarious.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I bet it was! Once, King got mad at me, Willow, and Gus. And we all accidentally got shrunk at the carnival and became a tiny circus act!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah! Your stories are much cooler than mine!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it kind of was. If you avoid the part where the tiny shrunken animals almost tried to kill us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two giggle harmoniously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Ooh! I completely forgot! Let’s watch the Azura DVD trilogy! I suggest we start with the best one, “</span> <em> <span class="s2">Azura vs The Slimy and Sly Shapeshifter! Azura must save Hecate who was kidnapped by the shapeshifter who’s a compulsive liar! Will she fall for one of his classic tricks, or will she save her friend and remain supreme?</span> </em> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I was thinking more along the lines of...”</span> <em> <span class="s2">Azura &amp; The Log Ride or Doom! Will she and the gang survive the treacherous waters of The Lost Lagoon?</span> </em> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, yours first! But mine is second!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Deal!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In between the two movies, Luz and Amity scavenged through most of their snacks, fan-girled about Azura, and painted each other’s nails. Amity painted Luz’s black, and she painted Amity’s rainbow colored. It was Luz’s idea to switch it up for once.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">After the Azura movie franchise finally ended, the credits began fading through the noise of each other’s whispers that went on throughout the night. Whispers of what it’s like to be a human in not only Hexside, but in all of Boiling Isles. To what it’s like to be a Blight, more specifically what it’s like to be the </span> <em> <span class="s2">youngest</span> </em> <span class="s1"> Blight.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s like, I’m happy I have a chance to start over and be who I really want to be for once. But I just wish I was a little bit more —“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Understood?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know the feeling. Why do you think I have that hideaway in the library? I never really knew anyone who liked Azura, and I was so afraid to talk about it and seen like a little bit too much for someone.” Amity, remembering all she had to do to hide who she truly was, cuddles her pillow tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not too much for me.” Luz whispered to Amity, in a sincere tone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you. You’re not too much for me, either.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you have to hide, though? I’ve never known you to back down from a fight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Amity giggles. “You’re right. But this one is, </span> <em> <span class="s2">different</span> </em> <span class="s1">. Because it’s a fight of me vs. everyone I love. A fight where if I’m myself, I lose everything and everyone. But if they win, I lose myself. I just wish I could, do what I want to do, be who I want to be, and ...be who I want to be </span> <em> <span class="s2">with</span> </em> <span class="s1">.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As a way to make Amity feel less alone, Luz holds Amity’s hand. The weird part is, neither one of them is letting go. Amity is blushing like no tomorrow, and Luz is just staring at her with her giant eyes and even bigger smile. Amity doesn’t know what she means by this, but all she knows is that she likes this. Almost as much as she likes her. She really likes her. And she doesn’t want to move her hand away and lose this perfectly good moment between the two of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, Luz, who sits halfway up to spot the moon slowly descending downward past the horizon of the cliff behind the Owl House, whispers to Amity, “Hey, it’s getting pretty late. We should go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah. Totally.” Amity blushes in remembrance of her moment with Luz, just then.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight, Amity!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight, Luz...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Watching her sleep, wanting to push her small but loose hair strands hanging on her cheeks behind her ear, is Amity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Why can’t you like me back? Why does this have to be so complicated? Is it me? It’s probably me...I just want to be with you. In every way, Luz. I want all of you</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like you, Luz. I wish you’d like me back.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unknowingly, as Amity makes her late night wish, The Wisher’s Star flies through the night sky. It’s said that whoever makes a wish while The Wisher’s Star is out, it’s bound to come true. The Wisher’s Star started thousands of years ago on the Boiling Isles, where a fellow wizard spotting a shooting star and made a wish for his family to be healthy from all their fatal illnesses, a day later, they were all magically cured. Ever since that day, the nameless wizard made requests and wishes on that exact star almost every night it appeared and it’s rumored that every single one came true.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Happy that the last thing she’ll see before she goes to sleep, and hoping she’s the first </span> <span class="s2">thing</span> <span class="s1"> she’ll see when she wakes up, is Amity about Luz. She gently closes her eyes with a wide grin on her face, dreaming sweetly of all the adventures she and Luz will hopefully do someday, together.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>